Princess Snow Kaguya (SMCU)
Princess Snow Kaguya is the main villain from the film Sailor Moon: Frozen Stars. Biography Her intention is to turn the Earth into a frozen wasteland. Long ago, she tried to cover the Earth in ice, but failed when the Legendary Silver Crystal melted the ice and saved the planet. She has once again made her way to Earth to try again. A piece of her comet has been lost and she cannot proceed without it. She sends her minions, the Snow Dancers, to search for the missing shard. Princess Snow Kaguya encounters the Ayakashi Sisters, who are former members of the Black Moon Clan whose team is entirely wiped out during the second arc of the Cinematic Universe. The sisters: Petz; Calaveras; Koan and Berthier, strike a deal with Princess Snow Kaguya to fulfill her mission. A young student named Rey Ayanami finds the shard in Arendal, Norway. It attaches itself to her life force, and begins slowly stealing her energy, causing her to become very ill. Rey is discovered by the Snow Queen, Elsa, who brings her to her Winter Mansion to be treated by her sister, Anna. Later, Princess Snow Kaguya appears in the Winter Mansion to retrieve her comet shard, kidnapping the reformed Koan and Berthier in the process. Rey becomes entranced by her appearance, believing that she is the mystical Princess Kaguya. She takes the shard, but because it is linked to her life force, she is brought even closer to death when it is taken. She attempts to attach the shard to her unfinished comet at a nearby gigantic ice castle she created, and she and her Snow Dancers then begin to freeze the Earth. The Sailor Senshi and the Frozen Sisters attempt to stop her, but none of their attacks seem to work. Before Princess Snow Kaguya makes one powerful attack on the Senshi, she is stopped by Berthier who created an ice wall to defend the Senshi and confronts her. In the confrontation, Princess Snow Kaguya mortally wounds Berthier, much to the shock of her sisters. Eventually, all of the ten Sailor Senshi combine their powers, along with Elsa and Anna, to activate the Silver Crystal's full abilities which weaken Princess Snow Kaguya. The seriously wounded Berthier used the last of her strength to finally shatter Princess Snow Kaguya into pieces, causing her Snow Dancers to disappear and her comet to break as well. The healed Ayakashi Sisters later rebuild Kaguya’s comet to get back to space and find a new place to live. Appearance Princess Snow Kaguya has blue skin with a white headdress and skirt. Kaguya wears a matching bodice on top, has a long flowing skirt, a transparent shawl and an intricate headpiece. The crystal on her skirt is similar to her comet shard. Abilities She has power over ice and snow, frost and sleet, hail and frostbite, flurries and cold. She can command massive snowstorms and blizzards to form on Earth, and commands Snow Dancers as her servants. She can also emit two circular bursts of snowy energy from her cold hands at her target. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters